Question: Given vectors $\mathbf{a}$ and $\mathbf{b}$ such that $\|\mathbf{a}\| = 6,$ $\|\mathbf{b}\| = 8,$ and $\|\mathbf{a} + \mathbf{b}\| = 11.$  Find $\cos \theta,$ where $\theta$ is the angle between $\mathbf{a}$ and $\mathbf{b}.$
Answer: We have that
\begin{align*}
\|\mathbf{a} + \mathbf{b}\|^2 &= (\mathbf{a} + \mathbf{b}) \cdot (\mathbf{a} + \mathbf{b}) \\
&= \mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{a} + 2 \mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{b} + \mathbf{b} \cdot \mathbf{b} \\
&= \|\mathbf{a}\|^2 + 2 \mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{b} + \|\mathbf{b}\|^2.
\end{align*}Hence, $11^2 = 6^2 + 2 \mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{b} + 8^2,$ so
\[\mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{b} = \frac{21}{2}.\]Then
\[\cos \theta = \frac{\mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{b}}{\|\mathbf{a}\| \|\mathbf{b}\|} = \frac{21/2}{6 \cdot 8} = \boxed{\frac{7}{32}}.\]